The original Leucanthemum×superbum, or Shasta daisies, were bred by Luther Burbank in the late 1800's as a cross between Leucanthemum maximum (Ramond) D.C. with Leucanthemum lacustre (Broth.) Samp. The new plant, Leucanthemum ‘Spoonful of Sugar’ originated from a planned breeding program of the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2011. The new Leucanthemum was a single selected seedling from a pollination of an unreleased proprietary female parent identified as K9-31-02 (not patented) and the male parent was the unreleased proprietary hybrid K9-25-01 (unpatented). The new plant was originally evaluated in the summer of 2013 and assigned the breeder number 11-03-xx. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Shasta daisy botanically known as Leucanthemum×superbum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spoonful of Sugar’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by basal shoot cuttings and sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. as early as the summer of 2013 has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics of the original plant retained through successive generations of asexual propagation.